


Undercover Mission Dressup

by thephilosophah



Series: Blackwatch Week 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophah/pseuds/thephilosophah
Summary: you know that feel when you have an undercover mission with a couple of people you know like the back of your hand, but the change one (1) thing on their face and suddenly you can't find them? that feel.(Blackwatch Week, day 4: Undercover/Recognition)





	Undercover Mission Dressup

If McCree shaves, he's completely unrecognizable.

Reyes knew him back when he couldn't grow a full beard, and even with that in mind, he has to do a double-take on the smooth-skinned man that comes out of McCree's room.

He has cargo shorts on, and in all the years they've known each other, Reyes can't in confidence say that he's ever seen McCree's knees.

So he feels perfectly justified in doing a spittake when he sees McCree.

"I literally cannot recognize you!"

McCree gives him finger guns. "That's the plan."

Genji, a few feet to the left, tilts his head to one side. "The bracelets really throw me off. Please never wear such bright yellow ever again."

"I am going to renew my wordrobe entirely with neon yellow shirts", McCree laughs, turning to find Genji rolling his head to show that he rolled his eyes.

But the first thing McCree has to find is Genji.

He has clothes on, a medical mask, and his visor is off. But his eyes are black, not red.

"You changed your eyes", he says, like that's the most important aspect of his disguise.

(Reyes laughs from his side.)

"Well yeah", Genji says, rolling his head again, actually not rolling his eyes, "I had to. Red is just too flashy. I'm supposed to shadow, remember?"

Reyes throws an arm over each of the others' shoulders and starts down the corridor. "Do you _both_ remember the plan?"

"Yes", Genji says, with zero hesitation.

"Uh, yeah", McCree says, with a pause before he repeats himself. "Yes, sir."

"What are our roles?"

"Genji'll shadow. I bait. You stab."

"And Genji, if you see anything off?"

"It's my call", Genji says. "I can ignore it, instruct some change of action, or call for retreat altogether." His voice shakes at the end, heavy with the implications of Reyes' trust.

"Good!" Reyes laughs. He puts on his half-mask and fixes his hat. "Then let's dance."

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of,,,,,,, super short sorry


End file.
